Come Wake Me Up
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: A simple statement, which led to another arguement. Can Shane and Claire's relationship last? Or did Claire have enough?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm not a big Clane fan. Sometimes it can be cute. So here's my first ClaireXShane fic, please don't flame. Inspired by the song Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts. Please review (By the way, this might be better if you put this song on repeat while reading this. Just a suggestion.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: A simple statement, which led to another argument. Can Shane and Claire's relationship last? Or did Claire have enough?**

Shane sits slouched on his bed, taking another swig of his almost empty bottle of vodka. The dark curtains block out most of the sunlight, leaving Shane in the dark. He sighs as his ability to think starts to fade away.

'About time.' He thinks to himself. Since Claire left, she's all he could think about. Her smile, her laugh, the way she'd kiss him in the morning. He takes another gulp, finishing his vodka. 'Dammit, I need another drink.' He stumbles up, almost falling, as he clumsily makes his way to the kitchen.

_'Hey Shane!' Claire yells from the front door as she enters the Glass House. Shane pops his head out the kitchen door and grins._

_'Brisket tacos are almost ready!' He yells and disappears back to the kitchen. Claire walks in and hugs him, kissing him on the cheek before stealing the plate of tacos._

_'Yum, thanks for the food, but where's yours?' She says grinning, and winks at him before walking out the kitchen._

_'Hey! Those are ours!' Shane weakly protests, following his girlfriend to the dinner table. 'Hey you seen Eve and Mikey?'_

_'Nope. Eve said she she's working late and Mikey is meeting with Amelie. So I guess we're alone tonight.' She said with a smirk which Shane returns before growling seductively._

_'Now I'm so not hungry for brisket.' He says and Claire blushes lightly._

_'Well sorry handsome but I am so later.' She says sticking out her tongue playfully. Shane smiles the smile only Claire sees, and takes a bite out of his taco._

_'So how was your day?'_

_'Boring. Class was, as usual, too easy. And work was worse. Myrnin was crazy today, or more crazy than usual. So I had to give him his meds and make sure he didn't blow up the lab.' She says shrugging._

_'Doctor crazy didn't try to bite you right?' Shane says, his muscles tightening._

_'Shane don't call him names please.' Claire says exasperated. 'It's really immature.'_

_'Why are protecting him? Becoming a fang-banger?' Shane says irritated. Claire groans and gets up from her seat and starts to walk upstairs. 'Why are you running Claire? Or is what I said true?'_

_'No Shane!' Claire yells. She makes a frustrated sound and faces him. 'I'm not having this argument with you again! Nothing is going on between me and my boss! Now just drop it!'_

Shane takes out the last vodka bottle and opens it, chugging down almost half of it. He wants to make her memory go away. Their last fight was the biggest mistake he's ever done. He takes a deep breath and stumbles his was down to the couch. The door to the house opens and Michael and Eve entering. They look at Shane and Eve looks away. She heads upstairs without a second glance.  
Michael groans and walks over to Shane and grabs his collar, lifting him with ease, to his feet. He grabs the vodka bottle and throws it to the wall.

_Shane throws Claire's textbook across the room. Shouts from Claire and Shane can be heard. Shane stomps downstairs and sees Eve and Michael sitting on the couch. He didn't hear them come in but he didn't care. He walked straight passed them to the kitchen and got a beer can from the fridge. Claire comes down after him and sighs in disappointment when she sees Shane with the beer can._

_'Seriously Shane?' She says, exhausted physically and mentally from their fight. He just stares at her before taking another sip._

_'Yeah since my girlfriend sees peace with Fang McPyscho and not me.' He retorts lazily. Claire groans and runs upstairs once again, tears streaking her eyes._

"Shane! Snap out of it!" Michael yells at his broken friend. Shane just stares at him with lost, dull eyes. Michael shakes him and says, "She's not coming back! Claire's gone!" This made him wince. He glared at his vampire friend and pushed him off. Michael let him. "She's been gone for two weeks, I don't think she's coming back bro." He whispered. Michael looks at Shane before shaking his head and heading upstairs to Eve.

_Claire grabs her book bag and a small suitcase and walks towards the front door. Shane steps in her way, confusion on his face._

_'Where are you going?'_

_'Leaving! We're through Shane! If you can't trust me and accuse me every time I go working, I'm through. Honestly, sometimes I wonder, if you really aren't like your dad.' Claire says angrily. She pushes past Shane, and out the door. Leaving everyone in shock._

Shane sighs and looks around. He sits on the broken glass and picks up a few shards. He laughs bitterly.

"I guess I am like my dad." He says with bitter realization. He picks up a big piece of glass. "God I miss you." He fingers the glass, leaving small scratches on his fingers. "If only this was a dream and I could wake up with you here again.

_"Shane"_

"Oh god now I'm hearing things." He says and shakes his head to clear her voice from his head. He brings the glass to his wrist and stops. "Maybe..maybe I should die..then I could finally forget her.." He brings the glass down on his skin and presses down. A small trickle of blood oozes out. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupts him from his last moment. He groans in frustration and gets up, dropping the glass, and stumbles to the door.

"Someone better have a good damn reason for interrupting me-" he opens the door and freezes at the sight. Claire stands there nervously. She smiles a smile that Shane missed so much, one full of love.

"Hey.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Claire.." Shane whispers in disbelief. No it can't be her. She said it was over, She wouldn't come back. "No..You're not real..It's another trick.." He says angrily. He turns away and stalks into the house back to the broken glass. Claire follows him and sees him sitting on the floor, knees to chest, head in hands.

"Shane, I'm here, I'm real." She whispers to him comfortingly. She bends down next to him and caresses him. He smacks her hand away and takes his piece of glass back, gripping tightly.

"No you're not. I messed up, and you left. You weren't coming back." He says trying to convince himself she isn't there.

"Shane stop." She grabs his hand gently, slowly making him relax his hand so she can open it. Once she got the glass away from him, she hurries to get the first aid kit. She cleans and bandages his hand and kisses it softly. "I'm real Shane. I'm home."

"Home.." he echoes. He laughs bitterly and looks up at her for the first time since he opened the door. "You left because of me..You were right, I am my dad." He says bitterly. Claire grabs his face from both sides and cooes him.

"Shh no no no. You aren't like him and I'm sorry I said that. Shane, listen to me. I'm home. I'll never leave you again okay? I need you and you need me. I know we aren't perfect but we can work it out." She says softly. He looks at her with broken, hopeful eyes.

"But..your not real..how?" He says uncertainly. Claire sighs and leans in. She kisses him softly, tasting the booze on his lips. Shane tenses up and Claire remains on his lips until he finally responds. He kisses her softly at first, afraid she'll disappear. Soon he takes his chances and runs his tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth happily and kisses back, exploring the well-known caverns of each other. It was a slow, reassuring kiss. They break for air and Claire smiles softly.

"Believe me now? I'm here Shane." He looks at her, still disbelieving. He caresses her face, tracing over every inch of it. He leans in again to kiss her, and she let's him.

"Claire.." he whispers when they break apart. "You're here.."

"Yes.." she says smiling. She grabs his hand and pulls him up, which was hard for her small body. She looks at him and then looks upstairs. "Come, let's sleep, you look like you need it." She says and he follows her upstairs to his room where they get into bed and she lays in his arms. Shane holds her tightly, afraid she'll be gone in the morning. For the first time in two weeks he sleeps.

_Running, running is all he could do. He searches for her but he can't find her. He turns another nameless corner. He didn't know Morganville can be this big. He runs for what seems like ages, he can't find her._

_'Claire!' He yells but no answer. He yells again frantically. He turns the corner leading to TPU. 'Claire!'_

_'You're just like him.' He hears her voice echoe. He turns around but he can't find her._

_'No I'm not! Claire please come back!' He yells._

_'Just like him. Why would I go back?' The taunting voice says._

_'No..' Shane falls to his knees. He lost her, he couldn't lose her! He looks up to see Claire, but somethings different. Her chocolate eyes, that once held love and trust, radiate disgust and hatred._

_'You'll always be like him. I'm never coming back. Goodbye Shane' She says coldly before walking away._

_'Nooo! Claire!'_

"Noo!" Shane bolts upright from his sleep. He takes deep ragged breaths. He looks to find his bed empty. "Claire.." he says brokenly. He sobs in his hands. She's gone..

"Shane?" He looks up to see Claire in his shirt that was way too big on her. It stops mid-thigh. She comes to him and holds his face with both hands. She puts her forehead on his and he can smell the minty toothpaste on her breath. "Shh I'm here. I'm sorry, I went to the bathroom." Shane grabs her wrist weakly, but enough to hold her there. He gazes into her eyes, that still hold love.

"Claire promise me.." He says frantically, desperate. "Promise you won't leave again. Please.." he says, averting his eyes. She kisses him, catching him off guard.

"I promise." She seals her promise with another kiss. They kiss slowly. Claire knows she has a long way before Shane gets better but she'll wait. She won't ever leave his side again.

"I love you." He says lovingly. She smiles and kisses him again.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so this was supposed to be a one-shot. Two-shot max but a lot of ppl want me to make more to it so I did. This is the last chapter but the ending kinda sucks so I'm sorry. I didn't know how to end it or even write anymore. Once again I'm sorry. But I will write a sequel (one-shot only though) to this. So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

"Hey Shane?" Eve says softly knocking on his open door. She spots Claire and gasps. She walks over and covers her mouth. "Claire? You're back?" She says uncertainly, looking from her best friend to her house mate. Shane holds on to Claire's hand as if to keep a constant reminder she's real. Claire smiles and nods.

"Yep. And I won't be leaving anytime soon." She says, then looks uncertain for a moment. Michael stands in the doorway, looking in. "I mean, if I'm still able to live here." She looks at Michael who has an unreadable expression on for a moment. He smiles his heart stopping smile.

"Of course, you're family." He says and Eve nods in agreement. "But first," he says with a troubled look. "How come you came back? We thought you was gone for good." He said and Shanes hand holds Claire's tighter. Claire grimaces and sighs.

"I was at my parents house, well their old house since it still kinda belongs to them even though they left. I was so..lost..after the argument with Shane." She pauses and sits on the bed next to Shane. "I didn't go to classes or work for those two weeks. I just sat and stared at my empty room. I didn't know what to do. I missed Shane but I was so hurt inside. I was confused and wondered if what I did was right or not. Then about two days ago, Amelie popped up in the house. She went all ice-queen on me, telling me if I don't snap out of it she'll make me regret it.." Claire stopped and squeezed Shane's hand.

"What did she say?" Eve asked anxiously.

_Claire sits under her bedroom window, her arms resting lazily on her bent knees. She stares off into space, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. 'Shane..' she thinks to herself. 'What are you doing right now?..' She winces as the pain gets worse._  
_She hears, or rather feels, the portals open up. She closes her eyes as she hears faint footsteps getting closer and closer. Her bedroom door opens and a figure stands in the doorway, as if waiting to be recognized. Claire opens her eyes and sees Amelie standing looking like an elegant queen. Her light blonde hair is loose, which is rare. Claire just sits there staring before averting her eyes._

_'Claire.' Amelie says making Claire once again look at her. Amelie walks into the room until she is a foot away from her. 'What are you doing.' She demands more than asks. When she doesn't answer, Amelie bends down to her eye level. 'You haven't been to work in two weeks, leaving Myrnin to pick up your slack and his. This is inappropriate behavior and it must stop now.' She says with authority. Claire scoffs and returns her leveled gaze with a rare intensity._

_'What's the point? I'm not needed there and all he does is cause problems anyways. Myrnin is better off without me' Claire says coldly. Suddenly Claire feels a sharp pain on her cheek, her head turned to the side. It takes her a moment to realize Amelie had hit her. The force of the hit knocked sense into her head and she instantly regretted what she said. Amelie looks at her, rage clear in her eyes. Her chilly white eyes send shivers down Claires back._

_'Don't test me child. I can care less what personal issues you are dealing with. You mortals live too short to be dealing this them for long periods of time. Now if you do not go to Myrnin's in the next two days, I will personally bind you to me forever, far worse than your dear Michael. You are warned Claire. You have been valuable so far, it would be a shame to lose such a human with so much promise.' Amelie says and stands up. She straightens her elegant gown, a simple blue dress stopping at the ankles and blue designs running from the bosom to the waist. She turns to leave, just before disappearing she says, 'Remember Claire, 2 days.'_

Claire explains how she realized Amelie was right. Life was too short to get mad at small arguments when you can work them out somehow. She also explained how she talked with Myrnin before coming home the day before. After her explanation Shane still sits silent. Claire looks at him worried before he gets up and walks to Michael. He whispers something in his ear and Michael nods. Shane disappears. Eve sits next to Claire and hugs her.

"We've missed you Claire Bear. So you're serious right? You won't go all disappearing act on us again?" Eve says to her best friend.

"I'm serious. I'm staying as long as you guys want me." Claire says. Shane comes back into the room, his face completely serious. Claire looks at him anxiously. He stops in front of her and motions for her to stand up. She does. "Shane? What's wrong?" She asks. Shane smiles before kissing her passionately. As soon as he kissed her it was over. Shane bends down on one knee and reveals a small ring with a pretty diamond in the shape of a heart on it. Claire gasps, clearly shocked.

"I was saving this for a special occasion but I guess in Morganville this is as special as it'll get. Claire, will you marry me?" He says, his voice shaking with anxiety. Claire stands speechless, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes Shane!" She finally says and Shane slips on the ring, and hugs her. He kisses her again before Eve interrupts.

"So does this mean I can plan your wedding?" She says excitedly. Claire laughs and so does Shane and Michael.

"Well I think it's the Bride's Maid to _help_ the Bride plan the wedding." Claire says with a smirk and Eve squeals and jumps up and down. Michael crosses his arms and clears his throat, making Shane look at him.

"What about me? No special place for me me honey?" Michael says mockingly. Shane smirks.

"Well darling we can't have a wedding without my best man."

"So what's the day? Any in mind?" Eve asks with an odd twinkle in her eye. Claire thinks for a moment and smiles.

"How about Christmas?" She suggests. Shane thinks for a moment before hugging Claire tight.

"Perfect."

**A/N: So this should give you an idea when to expect the sequel. Sorry for the crappy ending. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
